'EXP',What's that?
by TotallyAChildAndNotAnFBIAgent
Summary: Louise wanted a Protector. One that will protect her from foes,one that will protect her from the jeers of her classmates.And the Void listened and gave her...herself? After all,the only way you could grow strong is to be the one to face your fears. -An FOZ/The Gamer fanfic that was inspired by Mana Based System. Hope you enjoy!


_"Yeet_" **are thoughts**

**Anyways,this is my first fanfic so please show me criticism!English isn't my first language so learning what I did wrong is a great way to learn how to grammar and stuff.**

**Also,there's this weird thing that happen whenever I upload this,the paragraphs in the preview all jumble together and it's really weird.You can see it in this fic lol.If anyone knows how to get rid of that pls tell me!**

\--

Louise rises up with the sun.It was a forced habit from her Mother,who always made her and Big Sister Eleanor exercise in the morning while her other big sister, Cattleya,was exempted from the exercises because of her sickness.

Even in the academy she continued to do so,if only in the privacy of her own bedroom.Louise shivers at the thought of what her Mother will do when she learns Louise doesn't continue her exercises.After finishing her cool down stretches,Louise readies herself to go to the baths.Another good reason to wake up early,no stupid annoying classmates to bother her about being "The Zero",no Kirche to show her what a failure she is,no stupid maids and butlers whispering about her being a disappointment,no nothing!Nothing except peace.

_"I'll show them,I HAVE TO SHOW THEM!"_

And she will.Or perhaps she won't.

Today is her last chance after all.Today is the Springtime Familiar Summoning.

\--

Tabitha is short.

Even with a glance that can clearly be seen.She's even smaller than Louise!

But when Louise saw her summon a dragon,she felt that she was the smallest person in the whole field.

As Tabitha walks across to face the dragon,Louise slowly shuffles to the back of the field,careful so that none of her classmates would pay her even the sliver of attention.As she finally arrives to her destination,she hears Professor Colbert-the teacher who was assigned to be their guardian in case of an accident- speak.

"All right then,is there anybody who still hasn't performed the familiar summoning?"

It's a good plan,Louise thought.She would just say that she didn't hear Professor Colbert and that she would say to him that she would just do it later when no one was around,it's not as if anyone pays attention to her-

"Ah,Professor!I think you forgot a certain Louise?"

_"Darn it!Stupid Germanian cow!"_

"Oh right,Miss Valliere?Is that you in the back?Please start your Summoning Ritual."

"Psssh,what are you gonna summon,Zero?An explosion spirit?"

One of her classmates taunted,a boy of blonde hair and thin stature.

Louise gritted her teeth and was about to reply when Professor Colbert's voice rang across the field.

"I WILL NOT HAVE PETTY JEERS IN THIS SCHOOL!YOU ARE NOBLES,PRESENT YOURSELF AS ONE!"

The boy clicked his tongue but nevertheless stayed quiet.

Louise gave glares to anyone that dares talk about her behind her back as she walks to the Summoning Circle.Some of them glared back,some stayed quiet and the truly annoying continued to talk.After all,they all thought.What can a Zero like her do to proper mages like them?

As she nears,she readies the reagents needed for writing the circle.After 20 or so summonings the circle's been smudged a bit,and she needed all the chances she could get!So she started to rewrite the circle,going through all the proper engraving needed.

Louise stands to see her handiwork.It was perfect,or at the very least close to perfect.She is the one with the highest grade in her class-even if only in theory.

"Perfect,Miss Valliere.Now,you may continue the Summoning Ritual."

Louise nods and takes a step back from the circle.

She takes a deep breath and fishes her wand out from her pocket,mentally preparing herself for what was gonna happen.Unlike her classmates,she spent nights finding the perfect incantation needed.

Her classmates quiet down as she begin to speak.Some,like Tabitha, walked further back in case of an explosion.

"My divine,beautiful servant!"

A green portal was slowly being manifested a few meters in front of her.

"Together we will reign!So I ask the Pentagon of Elements,the elemental spirits,to the one who will be my protector!Heed my call!"

The green portal was slowly growing bigger,when before it was only a size of a small rock it has now grown into the size of the school gate!

Louise laughed,it was working!For once in her life,she was doing magic.

And then came the explosion.

She closed her eyes as she felt herself fall back a few feet.She felt excruciating pain all over her body,starting from her hands and slowly making it's way to her body like some kind of poison.

The pain was too much for her,as she felt herself lose consciousness.

\--

Louise woke up just in time to see Professor Colbert leave the room.

_"Well,then."_

Louise sighed,all the preparation,the countless nights she spent studying,for what?

Honestly,she should have expected this.After so many explosions,what else would have happened?

_"Not only that,but it seems that I've gone a bit..."_

Crazy.

There were random words floating around her and whenever she tried to turn her head,the words followed.Well,calling them words isn't really correct.As far as she knew there were no words like "EXP" or "MP",and when you read as much as her you tend to know a lot of words.

She sighed again.What did she ever did to deserve this?!All she wanted to do was to not be a disappointment,to not stain the Valliere name!She never did anything bad,she studies hard and always prays to the Founder!

Louise started to feel anger burning inside of her.Yeah,what did she do to deserve this?!

All she wanted to do was grab her wand and-

"Fireball!"

As soon as Louise shouted the word,a flaming ball half a meter in diameter was shaped in front of her wand and shot off to the door,completely destroying it.

Louise felt her jaw open,shocked at what she saw.Was she dreaming?

She pinched herself.

"Ow."

Okay so definitely not a dream.Clearly she has gone insane,with all the weird blue glowing words and-wait a minute...

[Congratulations!You have learned the fire-affinity spell: Fireball.

Fireball:A ball of flame that shoots off and explode to whatever direction you desire!The size of the of the ball directly correlates to how much MP you decide to use.]

That wasn't there before.

"Hey!Who the hell burned down my door?!"

Louise flinched as she heard the senior school nurse,Miss Jessica shout.

Ah,right.She did just burn down a door.

As she slowly started to pull the bed covers up her head,she saw Miss Jessica walk in front of her.

"Well then,Miss Valliere.Since you're the only one here I can see,care to tell me why there's no more door in the school's medical room?"

She flinched again.

_"Oh fudge."_

"I-uh..."

"Well then,since you're feeling fine enough to be throwing explosions in my room,I assume you're fine enough to get the hell back into your room."

[Senior Nurse Jessica has offered you a quest:

"Get the hell back into your room."

Rewards: 40 EXP

Do you accept?]

Louise nods,not even noticing the words in front of her,too focused on not angering the woman,again.

[Quest Accepted!]

She quickly scurried back to her room,not daring to look back.

\--

**Right,that's finally done!**

**This is an idea that's been floating around my head after I read Mana Based System,another FOZ/The Gamer ****fanfic with waaaaaay greater writing than this one,I recommend it!Sadly,it is discontinued.Or in a really long hiatus.**

**I'm not really into writing a series so this is only going to be a oneshot,sorry!The only reason this exists is to create inspiration for another FOZ/The Gamer fanfic.**

**Bye!!!**


End file.
